


The little jewelry shop

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur flees from the rain into a little jewelry shop he usually passes on the way
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558780
Comments: 22
Kudos: 233





	The little jewelry shop

**Author's Note:**

> Have a Camelot Christmas
> 
> Day 4
> 
> Not beta'd.

Arthur stuffed his hands into his pockets a bit deeper and pulled his shoulders up against the cold wind. At first, it had seemed to be a good idea to walk that last leg of his commute as the busses were constantly stuck in traffic and he was always late. The fresh air seemed to lift his mood, or maybe the fact that he indeed was on time for a change, but the weather had switched around and now it was just nasty. Still, he refused to be stuffed into a metal can with too many other people. 

Usually, he didn't pay too much attention to the shops he passed, but from the first day on, this tiny window that seemed to be squeezed in between the others, had caught his eye. The decorations were wintery, but not overdone and the displays showed different things every day. 

Arthur wondered why he even noticed as the displays held jewelry. Aside from an expensive modern watch that underline his position in the business world and a ring that he had inherited from his mother, Arthur wasn't big on jewellery. And yet, he was looking forward to seeing what was in the window every day. Sometimes, when he had a bit more time, he stopped and looked at all the pieces on his way back home. Whoever made these beautiful things was an artist. 

Christmas was nearing and Arthur still had some shopping to do. His company sent out things to their associates and he had signed a card that was reprinted many many times. He had arranged for gift baskets to be delivered to all the employees, or rather, Gwen had arranged for it, he had given her free range of what to put in and he knew she had carefully chosen things that everyone could use or needed. He made a mental note to send her a Christmas bouquet along with her bonus for all the effort she had put into this. 

He had small things for his friends, even though he knew they wouldn't consider them small. But what was a weekend trip including some wine tasting in the South of France for Leon or a VIP ticket to the long-sold-out fitness convention for Percy to him? It was just money and it made his friends happy, so there. 

All he still needed to shop for was his sister. There were times they hadn't gotten on too well, but lately, it felt as if they had grown closer. They did things together outside of work and cared for each other's opinion. It needed to be something that showed that he appreciated that.

He still hadn't come to a conclusion when he left the office that day and knew time was running out. Whatever he ordered, it would have to be sent and she would have a ball not letting him live it down if it didn't arrive on time. 

As Arthur was close to the little jewelry shop, it started to pour down. Of course, he had forgotten to bring an umbrella, as he loathed carrying them. There was snow mixed in the rain and Arthur knew he had to seek shelter. So the little shop was as good as anywhere else. 

The little doorbell chimed as he climbed the two steps inside. 

"Hi! I'll be right with you!" A very melodic male voice shouted from the back. 

Arthur blinked. He probably had been wrong thinking that those delicate artistic creations in the window must clearly have been a woman's work. Or maybe he was just watching the shop for the actual owner? 

Looking around, Arthur found that most of the things that he had seen already in the window were on display around the shop. There was something for everyone. Whimsical earrings, sturdy rings, delicate necklaces and broad bracelets. They were all very different and yet showed a certain individual style he hadn't seen before. Not that he had looked. 

A tall, dark-haired man with weird glasses on his nose and sticking out ears approached from a door that obviously led to the back and probably the workshop. "Hello!" When he felt Arthur staring at him, he ripped the glasses off his nose. "Magnifying." He said as if that explained everything. "Really helpful when working with the small parts." He grinned and Arthur didn't mind that none of what he'd said so far made any sense to him. "What can I do for you?"

"I..." Arthur chuckled, all of a sudden feeling nervous. "Actually, I was seeking shelter from the weather."

The man looked outside. "Oh, wow, that's turned nasty. I didn't even notice."

"While I'm here..." Arthur wasn't sure if it was alright with the man that he had just fled from the rain. "I thought I'd see if I can find a Christmas present."

The man's face lit up. "Do you know what you are looking for? Earrings? A bracelet? A ring for the pretty lady? Feel free to look around first." He pointed over his shoulder. "I'll go and make us a tea while you're looking."

Before Arthur could object, the man had vanished through the door again and rummaged in the back. Hmm...what was he looking for? What would suit Morgana? She, like him, had more money than she would be able to spend in a lifetime, so it had to be something unique, a one-of-a-kind, something she couldn't just go out and buy for herself. 

The man came back with a little tray with two mugs, some cream and sugar. "Here you go. It might not make the weather go away, but it might make it a bit more bearable."

Arthur usually didn't accept food or drink from strangers, but he reached for the mug. "So...you are the artist?" He gestured around and found the slight blush on the man's face utterly adorable. 

"I'm doing my best." The man sipped his tea and then sprang into action. "If I can help you picking out something? Who is it for? Yourself? Your wife? Your partner?"

"My sister." Arthur chuckled. "No wife. No partner."

"Good, good." The man asked more questions and then pulled some trays from small drawers and showed Arthur piece after piece. 

"I think I like this one." It was a nice necklace with a shimmering stone, not too big, not too small, it just seemed to be made for Morgana. 

A wide smile spread on the man's face. "Thank you." 

Arthur liked how he genuinely seemed to be happy that someone liked his work. At least it didn't look like a 'oh, wow, I made a huge sale' smile as he carefully wrapped the necklace. 

He finished his tea while the man ran his card through the machine and then his face fell as he looked outside. "Oh."

"Oh?" The man looked up, too. "Oh!"

The rain and sludge had turned into heavy snowfall and there were no pedestrians to be seen, nor did any cars go by. 

"Looks like the buses have stopped running." The smile was back on the man's face. "You know...you're more than welcome to wait it out here. I have to finish a few pieces and redecorate for tomorrow, I'll be here a while."

"Oh, I can't possibly impose on you." Arthur hoped the man would object. He knew nothing about him other than that he was an artist, but somehow he felt like he wanted to know. 

"You can." The man smiled. "That's settled, then. I'll put on the kettle again and if you don't mind a bit of silver dust on your tailored clothes, you can come into the workshop while I polish a few things. Is it okay if I turn on the Christmas channel web radio?"

It was early in the morning when they finally left the shop and Arthur had learned a lot about the craftsmanship behind jewelry-making that night. And about Merlin. 

Five years later, they sat in the same workshop, listening to Christmas Carols, working on their wedding rings.


End file.
